stefan vlieger
by rexin1996
Summary: a dutch brony named stefan vlieger is asked to work in america, if you wanna know the rest, read it yourself :


**Thank you for picking this fanfic, don't go to hard on me with comments and stuff.**

**I know it probably got some minor grammar and spelling failures, but im a 15-year-old dutch guy. :P**

**So enjoy the story.**

The day started as normal, I woke up, ate my breakfast and went to school. But that day was anything but normal ... a friend challenged me to see one of the episodes of `` my little pony friendship is magic``. I thought that it was that stupid program for four year old girls ... but for some reason I, I was curious. That was eight years ago, eight long years of lies. But today I would tell it my friends finally. I walked up to them and told that I was a brony, they did not even know what it meant! I explained it to them and they thought I was joking. But then they remembered that bet a view months ago. They began to laugh. Someone came in and asked why where were laughing, they told it. The kid ran to the janitor that was reading up the daily chore list into the microphone, and he stole the microphone. The whole school heard it ... I could have dropped to the ground. I ran away without books, no bag pack, no jacket. It was raining outside but I didn't care I had just to be gone! After 2 weeks of school truancy, my mail is full of hate mail. But the last 3 days they stopped mailing, so I thought it was blown over. I arrived at school and someone directly called me `` that is pony boy! `` I went straight away. On my bike I passed a bridge hanging over a highway. I stood for 5 minutes and I jumped...

I woke up rudely, it was only a dream ... I looked in my mail I still had all the hate mail ... I did tell them. But who to blame, I'm a guy of 25 years old who watched ... ``my little pony friendship is magic``. I live on my own my parents died in a car accident 3 months ago I was devastated. It was Saturday the sun just came up. it was seven o'clock. I had three hours to get to my work. another two hours until my alarm went off, but I was already awake. I took my breakfast and when I finished was it nearly thirty to nine, so the program would begin. I turned on the TV and went watching. I've already seen every episode in 3 languages , every fan fiction, each video. And no idea why. After eight years and I don`t know why I watch it. I cannot go on like this... it was five teen to ten I need to go to my work. I went walking to the taxi company where I worked. It had just rained and there was one giant rainbow. `` way to go Rainbow Dash `` I said softly to myself. I had a bit of laughter. Ten minutes later I was on my work, I became the first one inside I got in my car and started driving around. Five minutes later I received a call that I had to pick someone up in the Amstel, the man was an American bank owner and when he got inside he asked me how old I was, what study`s I had, and then if I wanted to work for him I immediately said yes, I sold my house and moved to New York.

I live for three weeks in New York now, I still have to find a new university. But I will do that will later, first I need to earn enough money to pay it. It was Friday and I didn`t need to go to work, I thought I had some time to look around in the city. So I went to the city it was half past three in the afternoon. I began to get hungry so I went to McDonalds. Five minutes later I went out with a burger in my hands. Then I saw her, she looked like twilight Sparkle. Almost Everything was right her hair color, her face, her clothes, the way she hold her books I went to her and began a conversation. Her name was Samantha. She was 21 years old. I asked if she wanted to do something with me, ``yes`` she said. She said I could pick her up about 3 hours later at her house. It was seven o'clock, I was standing in front of Samantha her house. I rang the doorbell and her father opened the door. It was a big burly unshaven man. `` Who are you `` he asked. `` Stefan, Stefan Vlieger `` I told him. The man shook my hand `` nice to meet you my name is John `` he said. `` Samantha is still above the second door on the left `` I stood next door to hear what she did. And I heard the voice of Rainbow Dash and Rarity. I opened the door and walked behind her. She watched an episode of my little pony friendship is magic. I put my hands over her eyes and said ``guess who?``, she immediately became red and she said Stefan. So your watching season 2 episode 3? `` How do you know? `` she asked. I am a brony and you are a pegasister? She became red again. I kissed her, `` you have a nice father`` I said.

When Samantha her father called ``dinner is ready `` Samantha said we need to go down stairs now right? at the table Samantha and Stefan sat together, Samantha her father on the other side of the table. 5 minutes later the father began to ask questions `` where are you from? why did you come here? what do you think of this country? `` after a while we finished the spaghetti. Shall we go to the cinema? Samantha asked. 3 hours later I brought her back home. See you tomorrow, she said. The next day my alarm went off, it was 8 o clock. I went for breakfast, got to work, to Samantha, sleep and repeat. after four months she moved in with me, two months later I asked her to marry me and a month later it was time. We rented a room, and our family`s were all there, my aunts and uncles have flown here from Amsterdam and the family of Samantha from Texas. It was perfect and then I heard `` and you may now kiss the bride `` Three months later we received terrible news, Samantha's father had cancer. Samantha was shocked! After five weeks we sat beside him in the hospital, he told me `` take good care of my daughter... It's my time...`` and then died. Samantha cried.

I tried to comfort her and the doctor shut down the equipment. After his funeral we sold my apartment and we went into the house of Samantha`s father. We sold his furniture and bought new, Samantha wanted to keep as most possible pictures of him. Afterwards only took the dining table and a few chairs away. Samantha her room become our bedroom and that of her father's an office. That evening I cooked specially for Samantha, she was shopping in the city. I had at least two hours. I made a turkey ready lighted candles, putted wine on the table and made a trail of red rose petals from the front door to the dining table. When dinner was ready, I had still fifteen minutes. I putted food on the table and sat waiting. After fifteen minutes she was not home yet, after half an hour either, after an hour I got a call `` do you know Samantha Vlieger? `` Asked a man on the phone.

`` I am afraid that your wife had a hearth attack `` the man told me. I dropped the glass of wine and it shattered on the floor and I asked the man where she was ``in the hospital `` the man answered. I stepped in my car and raced to the hospital. When I went in Samantha her room in the hospital, she looked so peaceful. The doctor said that she wouldn't make it, ``stevan`` Samantha said, ``I won't be here for long… ARG!`` she grabbed to her hearth, she had another attack, when the shock was over We kissed each other for the last time and then she dropped dead on the bed... the doctors tried to defibrillate her but it was too late... she was gone... when I got home I did not know what to do, a few weeks later I drove to a bridge hanging over a highway. When I was there I realized that the dream was a vision I knew all along that this would happen I couldn't believe it, a year ago I was still in the Netherlands… it felt like a week ago…

I stood there for 5 minutes and jumped... I saw my life pass me in a flash my parents... my first kiss... when I got married... when I kissed Samantha for the last time... I felt so peaceful... like all the agony and grief was sucked out of the world. Then I saw a bright light, I went there. I saw my parents next to Samantha and her father. they were all over there ... It was finally over.


End file.
